


Everything's Red

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Logan's been flirting with Scott for weeks. Apparently, Scott hasn't noticed.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Scogan Secret Santa 2020





	Everything's Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkativefangirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/gifts).



It wasn't fair. Logan was too old to believe in bullshit like fairness, but this still sucked. Because... well, because Scott was... hot. More than hot. Like, when they'd first met Logan had just wanted to rile him up, see what happened. But it turned out that beneath that strict exterior, Scott was actually kind of fun to be around. And pretty good looking. And according to Jean, not entirely straight.

Not that you'd know that by his actions. He seemed to regard Logan as somewhat of an annoyance, rather than realising he was flirting. Which sucked, because Logan considered himself to be pretty damn good at flirting, really. He'd certainly never had complaints before, and normally when he set his sights on someone to keep him company, he didn't go to bed alone.

Scott, however, seemed utterly immune to his charms. It was almost like he didn't realise that Logan was putting himself out there.

Logan turned up in a red shirt and smart outfit, and Scott simply nodded and muttered something about it being good that Logan was trying with his appearance. He cornered Scott in the showers, and Scott asked him completely straight-faced to pass the shower gel, then carried on with getting washed. He suggested they made a bike ride together, just the two of them, and Scott made them stop for groceries.

It was infuriating. Logan found himself second-guessing everything he did, utterly confused by it - he was a good looking man. He knew that. He was available. And Scott would do things like sit by him and share a beer, or compliment his fighting, and it all just made Logan want him more.

Weeks passed, of Logan attempting to flirt, and Scott appearing to miss it. He considered pinning him down under some mistletoe, or just dragging him off to a spare classroom and showing him how he felt. 

_Not in my classrooms, please._ Xavier's voice cut through his thoughts, cold and tinged with anger. _And Logan, if you are interested in Scott, perhaps you should inform him of this fact._

Logan cursed the old bastard poking around in his thoughts.

_Logan, I will forgive you that language as you are in your own thoughts. However, I want you to know that if you break Scott's heart, or treat him cruelly, I will not be so quick to forgive._

That caused a spike of anger to erupt in Logan's chest. How dare Xavier act as though Logan was the one leading Scott on, when Scott had ignored all his attempts to flirt.

_Perhaps if you want him, you should tell him this rather than expecting him to pick up on your hints. Scott is not the mindreader in this school._

Now Xavier was being ridiculous. Logan knew he'd been perfectly clear about the fact he wanted Scott. And Scott was a tactician. He knew his team, knew how to get them working together on the same goal. 

It just didn't make sense that he wouldn't realise. Logan suspected this would all end up being some sneaky plot to humiliate him, getting him to confess his feelings so that he could be humiliated. Or at least, it would end with Scott trying to explain he was planning on letting Logan down gently, only apparently Logan couldn't take a hint... and yet. He couldn't imagine Scott actually intentionally hurting someone.

It was ridiculous. He couldn't allow himself to take romance advice from a man whose on again off again boyfriend was a supervillain. But it was better to know for certain - maybe Scott really was just stupid.

He cornered him that evening, letting himself in to the classroom where Scott was grading papers.

Scott looked up, a bright smile on his face. "Logan. Good to see you, take a seat if you want, I'll just..." he scribbled down a few notes, then turned his attention to Logan fully. "What can I help with?"

"I just wanted to know that I... I like-"

"You like Jean. I know." Scott sighed. "And we're just friends, so you can quit your macho posturing and talk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"In the shower? Getting into my space? I'm not intimidated by you Logan, you're my friend."

"I wasn't trying to talk about Jean, Scott." Logan answered, biting back a groan because apparently he was attracted to a man that was completely oblivious to the idea someone could like him. He got to his feet, pacing around the room. "I've been flirting with you."

"No you haven't."

"I wore a red shirt for you."

Scott reached up and tapped the side of his visor. "Everything's red to me, Logan."

"You said I looked smart."

"You did." Scott tilted his head, standing up from behind the desk. "You're telling me you've been flirting with me for weeks, and you just... did it so poorly I didn't notice?"

Logan considered storming out of the room. He considered throwing a punch. Then he did the only thing he could, walking up to the other man and kissing him deeply, hoping that would clear any remaining confusion.

He hadn't expected Scott to kiss back, but he did, and he could feel Scott smile against his lips. He pulled away, to find Scott's head tilted towards his, a smile on those soft lips. "I see. Well, poor flirting aside... I'm interested in seeing where this goes. And Logan? Next time you're flirting with me, let me know."

Logan smirked. It wasn't fair, but yes, he could do this. "I'm flirting with you now, Slim."

"I'm flirting back," Scott muttered, leaning down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed please comment!


End file.
